Talk:Klimaform
Enhancing or Dark Skill Is there any actual proof that Klimaform is Enhancing Magic? Considering it stacks with Manifestation, while spells like Blaze Spikes (which is Enhancing) do not, I'd think Klimaform is not an exception, but rather Dark Magic, like Dread Spikes. Uzor 02:17, 10 May 2008 (UTC) It would depend on what type of skill ups you got from using it. If you get Enhancing Magic skill ups then it is Enhancing Magic. Rusomoso 02:29, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know, but is there actually any proof of that? That is, is there anyone that has actually got Enhancing Magic skill ups from using Klimaform? I don't think assuming it is one of the other until actual proof has been brought to the table is very factual. If anything it should have a "Verification needed" tag after it until proven one way or the other. Uzor 12:40, 11 May 2008 (UTC) If someone posted it there, I would hope and assume that someone actually did prove it. It should be easy enough to go out, use it, and oh look, I got an Enhancing Magic skill up. It makes since that it is Enhancing Magic, raising the acc of your spells would be an enhancement. I would put this spell in the same catagory as Refresh myself. Unless you have uncaped Enhancing Magic you can't even test it though. If someone out there can test this and prove it's something else it should be changed. The original Enhancing Magic tag was added by Kirol. You could always go ask him on his talk page. If he didn't test it before adding that info then slap a verification tag on it. --Rusomoso 21:10, 11 May 2008 (UTC) It is impossible for me to try it out, as all of my magic skills are capped. Anyway, I have a friend on Caitsith that will ask him/her whenever he/she logs on. Its just that it makes no sense that both Manifestation and Accession would make Enhancing Magic (which is a Light Arts thing) AoE. Which it doesn't, as Blaze Spikes doesn't become AoE with Manifestation. So it seems weird that Klimaform would be an exception, in that its the only Enhancing Magic spell that is AoE'able in Dark Arts. If it really was Enhancing Magic, it would make more sense for SE to implement it as a White Magic spell. Uzor 23:41, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Klimaform gives dark magic skill ups. I just received one as my dark magic isn't capped on my scholar. --Demonicpagan 23:08, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Seems very strange that this spell, which is obviously enhancing magic, is actually a dark magic skill. However (I know little about SCH), I'm assuming that since it's dark magic, it can't be used, or at least can't be made AOE under light arts? Perhaps SE just said to themselves "this should be enhancing magic, but if we make it dark magic, SCH can make it aoe while under dark arts." Basically, if it can be made aoe while under dark arts, you should be grateful, as it means that sch can use it in a nuking blm party without having to switch to light arts, meaning they can continue to use TIV nukes as well. --Blazza 04:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :To my knowledge it isn't AEOable. Just single target on yourself. --Demonicpagan 00:03, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Yep. it is AOEable. Just manifestation it. Simple as that. I can confirm, this spell is indeed Dark Magic. Just received a skill up on my scholar when casting this. Belade 01:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Accuracy Amount Anyone have any idea how much magic accuracy this increases? --Kasandaro 05:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) we do not know how magic accuracy really works. but it seems to add a nice amount.dejey 14:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) It is extremely difficult to how much "Magic Accuracy" this gives on a few factors. Storms provide accuracy as well, and Klimaform enhances it, so the extent is unknown and will more than likely remain unknown. Elemental Seal's Magic Accuracy bonus is still unknown to this date. Setherio 00:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) After helping someone in the mission Aht Urhgan Mission 15: The Black Coffin, all that was stated was the only way to sleep the fomors was by using Elemental Seal. Knowing the weather for that fight was double dark, I decided to try to use Klimaform and (Manifestation +) Sleep II. None of the sleeps were resisted. I was even able to use Klimaform + Sleep to put them to sleep. My Dark Magic was at 382 at the time. So I'm guessing Klimaform grants around the same Magic Accuracy Bonus as Elemental Seal. --Setherio (talk) 01:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Reobtainable? What happens if the scholar accidentally throw this scroll away? :Can reset the AF quest by erasing memory, then reobtaining it. Petco 05:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC)